Alex Gray
Alex William Gray is the fourth son of Pippy and Gabriel Gray. He has many siblings, and is the middle triplet. He comes from a huge family. He has three abilities, and he is currently 6 years old. Alex was born without a completely functional heart, and was the second to die - dying several minutes after Jacob Gray and several minutes before Zoe Gray. Thanks to Amber Petrelli and Abbie Gray all three were eventually saved, being successfully revived at birth. Appearance Alex is, and always will, look identical to his triplet brother, Jacob Gray. They get along very well, and have the same dark blue eyes, as children, and the thick dark hair, that could have been inherited from either side of his parentage - both of these traits are also recognisable in their triplet sister, Zoe. He is quite tanned, and will be very handsome, when he is fully grown. He will be quite tall, and his eyes, while dark blue as a child, will lighten to a light blue as an adult. He has always had a charming smile, and as an adult, he will be quite muscular, standing around 6ft, and very broad shouldered. He will dress slightly different to his brother, but they will both tend to wear dark colours, and normally open neck flannel shirts with jeans. Abilities Alex has been gifted with three different abilities, despite them all being the exact same as those of Jacob Gray and Zoe Gray, his triplet siblings. Alex's first ability is Animation and Inanimation. This is the ability to animate and inanimate objects. Once something has been made inanimate, it is impossible to reserve it, except for through animating it again, making all other healing abilities ineffective. They can animate inanimate objects, and inanimate animate objects. This can be used to be bring things to life, and they tend to use it on their toys. It is unknown how Alex manifested this power, he was simply born with it. His second ability is Probability Manipulation, which allows all three of them to manipulate probability, allowing them to make many different things happen, and make unlikely things happen, and likely things not happen. It is different from abilities like Reality Manipulation, because it cannot be used to make impossible things happen, only unlikely things. They could use this power to control whether or not they won at a card game, but could not defy gravity, with it. Their third ability is Mental and Physical Bond which he shares with Jacob and Zoe. It means he is faster, stronger and can heal faster when he is closer to, or has physical contact with one of his triplet siblings. He is also more intelligent. They share a single mind, meaning they can always hear each other's thoughts, no matter how far they are apart. The further apart they are, the weaker they are. However, should one die, while the other two will not physical die with them, a lot of pain will be caused, as the bond is broken, and they will be weakened dramatically. They would only die from this if they were also already weakened or injured. Family & Relationships *Mother - Pippy Gray *Father - Gabriel Gray *Brothers - Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Jacob Gray, Braedon Gray *Sisters - Hannah Deveaux, Abbie Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Zoe Gray *Half brothers - Layton Bishop, Shelton Bishop, Austin Houston *Brothers in law - Claude Bennet, Josh Deveaux *Nephew - Jake Deveaux *Grandfathers - Daniel Linderman, Samson Gray *Grandmother - Angela Petrelli *Uncles - Nathan Petrelli, Peter Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Neo Petrelli, Benjamin Linderman *Aunts - Lowri Petrelli, Tracy Calwin *Cousins - Nathan Owain Petrelli Snr, Dani Petrelli, Nathan Owain Petrelli Jnr, Amber Cerys Petrelli, Hayley Efa Petrelli, Darrien Steffan Petrelli, Tessa Morgan Petrelli, Lucia Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Kayleigh Anne Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Ella Meers, Monty Petrelli, Simon Petrelli, Jamie Petrelli, Alec Petrelli, Zander Calwin, Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg, Anna Petrelli, Alicia Petrelli, George Petrelli *Future partner - George Gray *Future adoptive children - Chantelle Gray, Barney Gray, Delilah Gray, Thea Gray and Jeff Gray Cassidy Rushton Cassidy will be Alex's first serious girlfriend and the two will meet whilst attending Stanford University. Their relationship will be steady and they will date for four and a half years. Over the course of this relationship, Alex will cheat a few times but Cassidy will forgive him each time. Eventually, their relationship will end when Cassidy catches Alex cheating on her with George Esbanoza. Alex will declare himself in love with George and this will end their relationship. George Esbanoza George is the son of Alex's mother's friend and the two have met a few times whilst children. However, when Alex was three years old and George six months, George moved to London and will live there for the rest of his childhood. As an adult, George will get a job offer which will make him return to New York. He and Alex will meet again when George will go to the garage where Alex is working to get his car fixed. The two will start sleeping together almost immediately and their relationship will remain a secret for nearly a month and a half, as Alex will offically be dating Cassidy Rushton at the time. Alex's relationship with Cassidy will end when she finds him and George cheating, and he and George will start dating almost straight away. They will be married within two years and will eventually adopt five children. Home Alex lives in a big house a few miles outside of the suburbs of New York City, along with the rest of his family, excluding Hannah and her family. The house has three stories, but the top story is mainly attic and storage. Pippy and Gabriel moved here, a month or so before their third child. The house currently has a kitchen, two living rooms, one dining room, one entrance hall, four or five bathrooms, two big nurseries and five bedrooms, along with two spare guest bedrooms. The grounds of the house are extensive, and they have on swimming pool, found behind the house. Personality Alex is decisive, and tends to act first and ask questions or think about it later. He's quite laid back, and doesn't usually worry about things. He's happy, loves easily and is also easy to love. He's extremely close with his triplets. Etymology Alex is a Greek name which means "Defending men". This is normally an abbreivation of the name Alexander, Alexis or Alexandria however Alex is his full name. His middle name is William, which is a Germanic name meaning "Will; desire; helmet; protection". William has the same definition in English. His surname is Gray, and this means "son of grace" as well as the colour. History Alex is the second oldest of the triplets, and in the original timeline, he and his siblings all died shortly after birth, after being conjoined due to a car crash. Lowri Petrelli was already dead in this timeline, and therefore no one suggested attempting to revive them, once it was found that it was impossible to heal Pippy. However, after time was changed by Amber Petrelli altering reality, Lowri had survived, and the triplets were all revived. Many years into the future, they were present to take in their sister Gabriella, saving her life, and after living in the future for several years, Gabriella took the ability of Animation/Deanimation from Zoe, and then travelled back to use this to reanimate their mother. The triplets have lived in the family home in Queens for the years which have passed since. Future Alex's future is not very well known, although in 2026, he will begin attending Stanford University School of Engineering. He will spend most of his weekends visiting Jacob - who will attend the University of Delhi with his girlfriend and future wife, Kalya Suresh - and Zoe, who will attend Princeton University with her boyfriend at the time and future husband, Tyler Cunningham. During his time at university, he will date Cassidy Rushton. After finishing his four year course at Stanford, Alex will return to Queens with his girlfriend, and spend a summer doing work experience with his brother-in-law, Matthew Parkman, who will own a garage at that point. Whilst working at the garage, Alex will meet George Esbanoza again and the two will begin a secret affair. After nearly a month and a half of dating secretly, their relationship will be discovered by Cassidy during a family get-together. Alex will break up with Cassidy and will begin dating George almost straight away. The two will marry after two years. After the summer Alex will leave the garage, and find his own job, and even forming his own company not too long afterwards. Alex and George will adopt all of their five children. He will first adopt Chantelle Gray in 2041, when Alex is 26 years old, and she will have no natural abilities. Seven months after Chantelle is adopted, Alex will adopt his first son, Barney Gray, who will actually be one year older than Chantelle. Three and a half years after that, Alex will go on to adopt two more children. Even though Delilah and Thea will be from seperate families, they will regard each other as twins since there will be only a two day age gap between the two, and they will both be adopted at the same age and time, when they are nearing 18 months old. Delilah will manifest her first power, Ability Granting, and will use this power to grant Chantelle her powers. Several years after Delilah and Thea are adopted, Alex will adopt his final child and second son, Jeff Gray. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters